screamqueensfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Sezon pierwszy
'''Pierwszy sezon '''Scream Queens został ogłoszony, gdy Fox zamówił piętnasto odcinkowy sezon, liczba ta jednak została potem skrócona przez stację na 13 odcinków. Pierwsza premiera za oceanem odbyła się 8 lipca w Comic-Con 2015, oficjalna premiera w telewizji za oceanem odbyła się 22 września 2015 roku. Filmowanie tego sezonu rozpoczęło się w marcu 2015, a skończyło się wlistopadzie tego samego roku. Ostatni odcinek pierwszego sezonu został wyemitowany 8 grudnia 2015 roku. Streszczenie W 1995 roku w bractwie Kappa Kappa Tau ma miejsce straszne wydarzenie, które zostaje utajnione. Od thumb|182pxwydarzenia, które miało miejsce na kampusie mija 20 lat. Przewodniczącą sióstr jest Chanel Oberlin (Emma Roberts), a jej minionki to Chanel #2 (Ariana Grande), Chanel #3 (Billie Lourd) oraz Chanel #5 (Abigail Breslin). Dzięki nim dom Kappa przepełniony jest chamstwem. Zmęczona tym, dziekan uczelni Cathy Munsch (Jamie Lee Curtis) wymaga od Chanelek przyjęca wszystkich dziewczyn, które chcą należeć do Kappy. Otwiera to miejsce dla ludzi takich jak Grace Gardner (Skyler Samuels), dziewczyna, która próbuje dowiedzieć się więcej o swojej matce, która też była kiedyś członkinią kampusu. Pomaga jej Pete Martínez (Diego Boneta) i nadopiekuńczy ojciec Wes Gardner (Oliver Hudson). Zayday Williams (Keke Palmer), najlepsza przyjaciółka Grace, która chce zostać nową przewodniczącą Kappy. Hester Ulrich (Lea Michele), która cierpi na skoliozę i ma obsesję na punkcie Chanel. Do Kappy przybywają również: vloggerka Jennifer (Breezy Eslin), lesbijka Sam (Jeanna Han), a także głucha dziewczyna Tiffany DeSalle (Whitney Meyer). Chanel obawia się, że grozi to utratą jej popularności, która spowoduje problemy w jej związku z Chadem Radwellem (Glen Powell) bogatym przywódcą wspólnoty Dickie Dollar Scholars i najpopularniejszym człowiekiem na Uniwersytecie. Pełna gniewu Chanel i jej podwładne organizują na kampusie Tydzień Piekła, który zaczyna się jako brudna gra, a kończy się serią morderstw spowodowanych przez tajemniczego Czerwonego Diabła, który ukrywa się za maską maskotki uczelni. Akcja toczy się w środowisku, w którym każdy może zostać zaatakowany, zginąć i być mordercą. Czy dziewczyną z Kappy uda się odkryć prawdziwą tożsamość Czerwonego Diabła i czy uda im się uniknąć śmierci? Odcinki Odcinek 1 - Tajemnica sprzed lat Jest rok 1995. Sophia, studentka pierwszego roku oraz kandydatka na członkinię korporacji Kappa Kappa Tau rodzi dziecko podczas imprezy, po czym wykrwawia się na śmierć. Mija dwadzieścia lat. Dziewczęta ze studenckiej korporacji Kappa nie mogą się doczekać przyjęcia nowych kandydatek na członkinie ich organizacji. Dom Kappa to najbardziej popularne, żeńskie stowarzyszenie na uczelni, w którym rządzi żelazną ręką (w różowej rękawiczce) jego przewodnicząca, Chanel Oberlin. Nie znosząca Kappy dziekan Cathy Munsch ogłasza, że członkostwo w korporacji ma być odtąd dostępne dla wszystkich studentek, a nie tylko uczelnianej elity. Wkrótce rozpętuje się piekło, gdy przebrany za diabła zabójca zaczyna siać postrach na terenie kampusu. Odcinek 2 - Piekielny tydzień Chanel i jej pomocnice odkrywają, że Chanel #2 została zamordowana. Przewodnicząca ma jednak na swojej głowie ważniejsze sprawy. Nadszedł Piekielny Tydzień i czas na znęcanie się nad kandydatkami na członkinie korporacji. Po tym, jak ginie kolejna dziewczyna, prawniczka stowarzyszenia, Gigi, wynajmuje firmę ochroniarską. Ojciec Grace, Wes, zatrudnia się jako wykładowca na jej uczelni, chcąc mieć córkę na oku. Chanel wyjawia Grace jedną z najmroczniejszych tajemnic Kappa – śmierć Sophie, która została zatuszowana przez samą dziekan Munsch. Odcinek 3 - Piła Mechaniczna Chanel postanawia zmienić wygląd Hester. Znika ciało zamordowanej Chanel #2, ale na Instagramie wciąż pojawiają się jej nowe zdjęcia. Dziekan Munsch ogłasza, że Czerwony Diabeł, który przez 80 lat stanowił wizerunek uniwersytetu, zostanie zastąpiony przez nową maskotkę. Grace, Zayday oraz Denise jadą na spotkanie z rodzicami Chanel #2 i przy okazji dowiadują się, że dziewczyna miała romans z Chadem, chłopakiem Chanel. Tymczasem Chad oraz Earl Grey urządzają polowanie na Czerwonego Diabła, które kończy się w zaskakujący sposób. W miarę jak chaos na terenie kampusu robi się coraz większy, niektórzy zaczynają nabierać przekonania, że poznali tożsamość zabójcy, chociaż doszli do różnych wniosków. Odcinek 4 - Nawiedzony dom Po ostatnich morderstwach w Domu Kappy, Gigi i Wes nabierają przekonania, że osobą odpowiedzialną za zabójstwa jest dziekan Munsch. Grace i Pete odwiedzają mieszkającą na uboczu Mandy, która przed laty była obecna przy śmierci Sophie. Kobieta potwierdza, że dziekan Munsch zmusiła ją i jej koleżanki do pozbycia się ciała oraz nakazała im zniknięcie z uczelni. W związku ze zbliżającym się świętem Halloween i po szokującym oświadczeniu Zayday, Chanel wymyśla podstępny plan, jak zaszkodzić swojej rywalce. Tymczasem Hester zbliża się do Chada, Denise nadal prowadzi poszukiwania zabójcy przebranego za diabła, a dziekan Munsch robi wszystko, co w jej mocy, by nie zamknięto uczelni. Odcinek 5 - Halloweenowa impreza Chanel Do Halloween pozostało jedynie kilka dni. Dziekan Munsch postanawia tymczasowo zamknąć uczelnię. Decyzja ta koliduje z planami Chanel, która zamierzała urządzić huczną imprezę, wspierającą jej kampanię przed wyborami na przewodniczącą korporacji Kappa Kappa Tau. Tymczasem Grace i Pete prowadzą poszukiwania zaginionej przyjaciółki i przy okazji trafiają do kryjówki Czerwonego Diabła. Chanel #3 i Chanel #5 dowiadują się, jak wyglądałoby ich życie bez Chanel. Odcinek 6 - Siedem minut w piekle Usiłując chronić się przed zabójcą, Chanel podejmuje zaskakującą decyzję, przez co Zayday zyskuje władzę w korporacji studentek. Dziewczyny z Domu Kappy postanawiają trzymać się razem i urządzają piżama party, pomimo protestów Chanel. W trakcie imprezy ktoś blokuje wszystkie drzwi wyjściowe. Wkrótce potem gaśnie światło. Chłopcy ze studenckiego bractwa, pod wodzą Chada, przychodzą koleżankom na ratunek, ale Czerwony Diabeł depcze im po piętach. Nie każdemu uda się przetrwać do rana. Obsada thumb|220px Główne role *Emma Roberts jako Chanel Oberlin (13/13) *Syler Samuels jako Grace Gardner (13/13) *Lea Michele jako Hester Ulrich (13/13) *Keke Palmer jako Zayday Williams (13/13) *Billie Lourd jako Chanel #3 (13/13) *Abigail Breslin jako Chanel #5 (13/13) *Jamie Lee Curtis jako Cathy Munsch (13/13) *Glen Powell jako Chad Radwell (12/13) *Olivier Hudson jako Wes Gardner (12/13) *Diego Boneta jako Pete Martinez (10/13) *Nasim Pedrad jako Gigi Caldwell (10/13) *Lucien Laviscount jako Earl Grey (8/13) Specjalne gwiazdy *Niecy Nash jako Denise Hemphill (8/13) *Nick Jonas jako Boone Clemens (5/13) *Ariana Grande jako Chanel #2 (4/13) Gościnnie *Breezy Eslin jako Jennifer (9/13) *Evan Paley jako Caulfield Mount Herman (5/13) *Aaron Rhodes jako Roger (5/13) *Austin Rhodes jako Dodger (4/13) *Anna Grace Barlow jako Mary Mulligan (4/13) *Jan Hoag jako Agatha Bean (3/13) *McKaley Miller jako Sophia Doyle (3/13) *Chelsea Ricketts jako Amy (3/13) *Grace Phipps jako Mandy Greenwell (młodsza) (3/13) *Whitney Meyer jako Tiffany DeSalle (2/13) *Roger Bart jako Mr. Herfmann (1/13) *Charisma Carpenter jako Mrs. Herfmann (1/13) *Jennifer Aspen jako Mandy Greenwell (starsza) (1/13) *Tavi Gevinson jako Feather McCarthy (1/13) *Philip Casnoff jako Steven Munsch (1/13) *Alan Thicke jako Tad Radwell (1/13) *Julia Duffy jako Bunny Radwell (1/13) *Patrick Schwarzenegger jako Thad Radwell (1/13) *Gary Grubbs jako Mr. Swenson (1/13) *Faith Prince jako Kristy Swenson (1/13) Odcinki *Pilot *Hell Week *Chainsaw *Haunted House *Pumpkin Patch *Seven Minutes in Hell *Beware of Young Girls *Mommie Dearest *Ghosts Stories *Thanksgiving *Black Friday *Dorkus *The Final Girl(s) Kategoria:Sezony